reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalyptic Sawmill
This is a fictional rock band that is seen in the popular Adventures in Glowerhaven series, with a Post Apocalyptic theme. This is Devon and Bonnie's favorite group of Rock Stars and is often the Pokesquad's best supporters. History In the year 2016 the band was formed in the Channel City University when Bryce Jenner started out as a student learning to play drums for the Channel Band parade. He met with Leopold Krugar (Dr. Napoleon Krugar's son), who played the Guitar one night at the Icy Crab Saloon, where he was performing an early tune for their first hit, Solar Energy. Both worked at the Saloon as performers, they then recruit Steven Darius (shown to be Devon's cousin), singing on how Solar Energy could be useful, when he was singing at the Channel Pier. They got together and tried to figure out a way to get the target audience for their band at the University festival. The Sawmill became an icon when Bunyan/ Leopold hid in the Sawmill from Scythe Agents, and came up with the name "Apocalyptic Sawmill." Bryce then calls himself the "Lumberlord" to symbolize the ancient past of Lumber-mills when his Grandfather told histories of when the Lumber companies had made history in North America. Jennifer was looking in the wildlife of the Channel National Park, she saw a robot who was hurt and she helped it. After that she saw herself as a robot, and did alternations on himself, he body painted his whole body after a robot, even surgically modified his his head, and then did implants all over his body to resemble a robot. He also later called himself, Steven Robot. When the Concert started, they believed that two apocalyptic theme Lumberjacks and a cool robot were gonna be a poor attempt. By they time they performed in front of the judges and the crowd, and sang the hit song "Solar Energy" it made a hit and a impact to history, ever since they sang songs such as "Moon Rays" in 2017, "Lost" in 2018, and the recent "War". Members * Bryce Jenner/ Lumberlord (Christopher Corey Smith) - lead drummer and the founder of the band, He is of Polish descent, and a expert on Lumber companies, he has made many songs based on Solar radiation (Solar Energy),Mysteries of the Moon (Moon Rays), Helping Autistic children (Lost), and the ways of the world (War). He revealed to be from a Catholic Family from his father Niles Jenner (1958 - 2018), who was a Music writer from Channel City Corner who passed from Pneumonia, and Felicia Jenner who is a pianist from Illinois who was born in 1964, and who is retired and helping orphans. Bryce is even revealed to have an affair with Denise Carter, who is the manager of the Apocalyptic Sawmill. * Leopold Krugar/ Bunyan (Ogie Banks) - Son of Dr. Napoleon Krugar a member of the Cenezoics, and the lead Guitarist. born from a family with Austrian roots and Canadian lineage. His mother Patricia Graham married Napoleon when he was on parole for his crimes. Leopold was named after Napoleon's father. Leopold tries to stay clear of his father's path and decides to be a musician, when he is not a musician, he works with Bryce at the Channel Bakery to help out with the City who helped them with certain crisis. He married Jennifer in 2017 after the hit "Moon Rays." * Steven "Robot" Darius (Steven Tyler) -Son of Cameron's brother Oscar and Marina Darius, and the lead singer of the Apocalyptic Sawmill. He turned himself into a humanoid buck with the skin paint and plastic surgery. He always goes in public as a "Robot" and is often admits "eat a little venison now and then." he often visits his aunt and uncle Cameron and Bianca Darius to visit Devon and Jordan. Since his marriage with June is strong, He even accepted June as him and not the daughter of a criminal. Also she makes his own footwear based on deer hooves on his feet. * June "Doe" Darius (Juliet Landau) - Wife of Steven, and took on being the Jazz pianist of the group, and joins as a Doe to match her husband.